


C. A. San Juan

by Sendero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendero/pseuds/Sendero
Summary: Oikawa Tōru relata algunas de sus experiencias viviendo en Latinoamérica.
Kudos: 1





	C. A. San Juan

**DESDE LEJOS**

**_Para Valentina Ledesma de su Amigo Invisible_ **

Hola Iwa-chan!!!

¿Cómo estás? Seguís enojado, verdad?...Lo sé porque apenas me respondes y realmente me gustaría saber cómo van tus cosas por allá.

Sé que seguís pensando que esto es una locura, peor que eso, pensás que es un capricho estúpido mío. Quizás lo sea, pero probablemente sea el capricho que más necesitaba. No me malinterpretes, estoy diciendo que probablemente era lo que necesitaba a pesar mío.

Mirá, todos dicen que me hacían jugando en Italia o en USA y que eso iba más conmigo, pero precisamente ahí yo hubiese seguido siendo yo. No es que acá haya cambiado, sigo siendo yo, pero la perspectiva cambia. Y antes de viajar nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que podía cambiar la perspectiva.

Ni bien llegué, en uno de los primeros entrenamientos el entrenador me dijo “A ver pibe, no te creas San Martín y andá bajándote del caballo”, en ese momento, ni aún traducido a ocho idiomas supe que me quería decir.

Bueno, cómo sea este pueblo es diferente, perdón no es un pueblo es una ciudad, pero te juro que es muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, más tranquilo que los alrededores de Karasuno.

Lo primero a lo que te tenés que acostumbrar es a qué te llamen “chino”, no sé por qué lo hacen, creí que no sabían pero lo saben, igual lo hacen, a todos los de oriente le dicen “chino” y si los corriges es peor. Al principio pensé que era porque aquí no había japoneses, pero si los hay cómo de tercera generación y hay hasta asociaciones de japoneses con las que pude contactarme.

Bueno, en Brasil es igual, en Río cuando me encontré con Chibi-chan también nos llamaron chinos.

A lo segundo que te tenés que acostumbrar es a que te besen, todo el mundo se saluda con un beso, entrás a una reunión, hay 20 personas, y terminás besando a los 20. No lo malinterpretes, es un beso en la mejilla, acá es símbolo de amistad. Y si no es un beso mínimamente te ligas un abrazo.

Otro tema es la comida, es bastante distinta a la de allá, no todo me gustaba y muchas de las cosas a las que estoy acostumbrado no las encontraba. ¿Sabes que acá también tienen pan de leche? Es diferente al de allá, es como una masa dulce, pero está bastante bueno.

Empecé a notar que el cambio de alimentación podía afectarme y se lo comenté al coach, que rápidamente me consiguió una cita con una nutricionista. Ella me hizo ir probando de todo, comidas que ni sabía que existía, y juntos armamos un menú conforme a mis necesidades y mis gustos. Y cuando se enteró la madre de un compañero se ofreció a prepararme las viandas según las indicaciones de la nutricionista.

El problema es que todos quieren darte comida y nosotros estamos acostumbrados a aceptar por cortesía. Pero acá tienes que aprender a decir que no y plantarte con decisión, porque insisten y si no les agradeces pero les dices que ya no quieres más no se detendrán hasta que te comas una vaca entera.

La cuestión es que todos te invitan a comer, entonces es como que varias familias nos adoptaron a los extranjeros, sobre todo un par de madres y abuelas de compañeros de equipo. No quieren que pase solo ningún día libre y me invitan a cuanta fiesta familiar tienen (creo que hasta compiten entre ellas). Así es como asistí a cumpleaños, casamientos, fiestas de quince… Dentro de unos años mirarán las fotos y se preguntarán ¿Quién es este chino que salió en todas?

Sabes? Acá hay lugares muy lindos, pude conocer algunos que están cerca. Y con el equipo “cruzamos” a Santiago de Chile. Dicen cruzar porque hay que atravesar una cadena de montañas muy altas. El viaje es hermoso, no podía elegir para donde mirar. Después te mando algunas fotos de las que tomé. Es raro, la gente en Santiago es igual a la de acá pero diferente, de hecho todos hablan diferente, no sé les entiende nada. Yo pensaba que el español era uno, pero no, en cada lugar hablan distinto, hasta en Buenos Aires hablan distinto que acá.

Todos me comentan que debería conocer este o aquel sitio, y quisiera recorrer la región más allá de los viajes que tenga que hacer con el equipo. Debería organizarme con los tiempos, vaya a saber, tal vez nunca vuelva a tener la oportunidad. Iwa-chan cuando pienso en recorrer estos lugares lejanos me imagino haciéndolo con vos, no se me ocurre que no lo compartimos, nos veo con mochilas y carpas durmiendo bajo las estrellas. ¿Te gustaría conocer la Patagonia? Sería lindo ¿No?

…Quizás podamos coincidir las vacaciones… y podamos viajar juntos…

Perdoname si estoy delirando, y perdoname por estar tan lejos.

Contame como van tus cosas, los estudios… cómo están los chicos del equipo, cómo está tu familia…

Prometo que voy a volver pronto y seré tan molesto como siempre.

Te extraño mucho Hajime, nadie me reta como vos.

Nos vemos pronto, Tōru.


End file.
